stage_select_instruction_manualfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wily Incident
Background The Wily Incident was what originally brought all the Robot Masters to Casa Block. It happened after Dr. Wily found out about the Robot Masters' twitter accounts, and tried to prevent them from making fun of him. People Affected Block Man - After (almost) every house was blown up, Block Man lost hope in Mega Man Twitter however Napalm Man gives him hope and devises a plan to save the crew eventually forming Stage Select. Napalm Man - After his house was destroyed, he came up with a plan against Wily to band together and live in Casa Block and defend themselves against Dr. Wily. This formed Stage Select. Block Chan - After having a conversation with Block Man, a loud noise was heard. Eventually her and Block Man's house was destroyed. She lived in the mansion until her Death in August 7th, 2019. Fire Man - Fire Man was Napalm Man's roommate before their house was blown up by Wily. He currently lives in the mansion. Proto Man - Proto Man went homeless but Block Man promised him tissues, lotion, and even dirty magazines convincing him to stay in the mansion. Elec Man - After his house was destroyed, Elec Man introduced the shitposters to the mansion. He lived in the mansion until he left and wandered to new adventures. Bounce Man - After their house was destroyed, Bounce Man went to live in the mansion until they left Stage Select. Galaxy Man - After his house was destroyed, Galaxy Man went and lived as multiple incarnations in the mansion. His whereabouts is currently unknown. Centaur Man - After admiring the fact he had a house but had a lame bed, Plant Man and Tomahawk Man showed up to live in his house only to be blown up immediately after. The three stayed homeless until Centaur Man joined the mansion. Plant Man - Plant Man along with Tomahawk Man showed up to try to live with Centaur Man but the house was blown up. Plant Man went homeless until deciding to live in the mansion before leaving. Tomahawk Man - Tomahawk Man along with Plant Man showed up to try to live with Centaur Man but the house was blown up. Tomahawk Man went homeless until deciding to live in the mansion before being exiled. Arcade Woman - Arcade Woman was attempting to make a meme until her house was blown up by Wily. She currently lives in the mansion. It should be noted that at this point, she was still a man. Tundra Man - While enjoying their Twitter success, their celebration was short lived as Terra warns them of the upcoming threat. Their house was blown up but fortunately no injuries were developed. Tundra Man currently lives in the mansion. Needle Man- Needle Man's house was immediately destroyed after Wily found out he became a degenerate shitposter. Needle Man joined the mansion as a member of Stage Select. Pharaoh Man - While enjoying his Twitter success along with Tundra Man, his celebration was short lived as Terra warns him of the upcoming threat. His house was blown up but fortunately no injuries were developed. His whereabouts are currently unknown. Terra - After Terra's penthouse is demolished, he warns Tundra Man of the threat before their house is demolished. After the incident, Terra escaped Earth to The Moon. Honey Woman - Honey was not actually effected by Wily's plans, as she lives in a beehive and as such, wasn't identified as a house by Wily's missiles, a Nethe Portal ended up sending her and Bond Man to the Stage Select house anyway. Dr. Wily - After his failed attempt to destroy Stage Select psychologically, he eventually became an account and is now a member of Stage Select. References https://twitter.com/select_stage/status/1102383766713131008 https://twitter.com/Arcade_Woman/status/1102410990073704448 https://twitter.com/ManCentaur/status/1102467680118947841?s=20 https://twitter.com/NapalmManSays/status/1102477452566253568 Category:Events Category:Major Events